Forecast
by FanGirl0207
Summary: No matter what happen, they will fight, and they will definitely win. The foul-colored sky will leave, and the sun will shine once again. Very short one-shot.


**Forecast**

**A/N: Just a small fic that came to my mind when I was listening to a very inspiring song! Kind of sappy(?) and OCC, but please enjoy!**

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

Three months.

I have been fighting in this battle for three months, and now here I stand. I glared at this man, the person who caused all this madness in the first place. Groudon and Kyogre are standing on his side, anyone can tell that this is a futile battle for me, but I can't give up now. I've gone too far. This is the last battle, if I win, then this madness will be over.

"I admire your guts," the madman said. "You all have come here to stop me... With your weak Pokemon, you've managed to make it this far. But it will all end here, all your efforts will be for nothing!"

"It's not for nothing," I told him. "Even if we all fall, we will stand once again. We will keep on fighting and fighting, until we win... For the sake of everyone who has sacrifice their lives in this battle, we will defeat you. For sure."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're really a naive girl, Cynthia! There's no way you can win against this!" he spread out his hand to indicate the two legendary Pokemon standing by his side. Compare to that, our Pokemon are all beaten up and exhausted, yet they're still determined to fight along with us.

I am the Champion of Sinnoh, I'm not going to lose.

* * *

**Lance's POV**

"That's one hell of a cocky brat, don't you think so, buddy?" I muttered to my Dragonite, who can only roared out loudly in agreement.

"So you think you can win?" that spoilt brat turned his maddened gaze to me and Dragonite. "Lance, I know you've been through a lot... I've been watching you. You may have stopped Giovanni, but not me! I am unstoppable!"

"Shut up, spoilt brat," I said as I look up at the sky.

It's dark, covered with the foulest color of clouds. I don't like this sky. It's different from what I'm used to back home. I can't believe the people of Hoenn have been living under this foul sky for three months. Ever since that brat got hold of those legendary Pokemon, we, the Champions from all over the world, have been trying hard to clear the sky once again.

After months of hunting down for information, fighting his underlings and such, we're finally here. In the middle of this decisive battlefield.

It's either win or hell.

"You can't make it rain forever..." I turned my gaze to him again. "The sun... It's going to shine again. We will clear the sky... So you'd better be ready, brat."

* * *

**Wallace's POV**

"W-What's with that look, you all are making me sick!" Leon shouted out of frustration.

I glanced at Cynthia and Lance, and I quickly understand what he meant. Despite all the fights and injuries, their eyes can still shine with fierceness. I was rather surprised myself, but then I realize that they both didn't become a Champion for nothing.

I made me think once again about what the title 'Champion' really means. I used to think that a 'Champion' is merely a title given to someone who can defeat the Pokemon League. I thought it was for nothing but show. I was wrong.

I couldn't hold back a small chuckle. For the first time in my life, I felt honored to have this title. I felt blessed to be given the chance to fight along side these amazing 'Champions'.

"What are you laughing at?" Leon shouted at me.

"Don't you get it, Leon?" I look at him in the eyes, I can see his fear and indecisiveness. "You've lost..."

"I have the region's strongest legendary on my side! There's no way you can stop me!"

"No..." I shook my head. "You've lost... Even if you have Archeus on your side, you still can't win. They don't make you the Champion for a reason... You are a coward. Let us show you the true power of a Champion..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You sure talk pretty, Wallace," Lance commented as he prepared himself to attack.

"So are you..." Wallace returned with a smirk.

"Hey..." Cynthia said. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Alright then," Lance smirked. "This is the League Champions, with tomorrow's weather forecast..." The huge orange dragon Pokemon loudly roared as it prepares to battle.

"Throw away your umbrella," Wallace continued as he motioned his Milotic to get ready.

"Put on a smile on that face, because tomorrow..." Cynthia added as her Garchomp's whole body tensed up.

"Naive fools! Die!" the young teen growled, the two orbs in his hand glowing dangerously. Groudon and Kyogre dangerously roared, before charging up for a ridiculously massive attack. The three young Champions marched off together, deep inside, knowing one thing for sure. They're going to win, and tomorrow...

_It's going to shine._


End file.
